


Crazy Love

by name_me_regret



Series: Ordinary [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cute Miles Morales, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, two stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: Super Sappy Lines Prompt List4. “Shut up and kiss me.”6. “I can’t wait any longer.”7. “Can I kiss you?”
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter Parker
Series: Ordinary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt inspired lol

**Crazy Love**

\- - - -

_”Toi mon amou fou  
Still in love with you_

_No use trying to get back where I wanna be  
Denying that all good things have to cease  
I'm dying to get rid of these memories  
They're haunting my spirit  
I felt_

_So light, light as a feather  
When we danced all night, aah-aah  
Out of sight, hiding together  
From the pain, from the world I knew...”_

~ Amour Fou - Zoë

\- - - -

Peter loves Miles, he really does. He especially loved the way he had respected his boundaries after he had been unable to be too intimate following the assault by that... bastard that shall not be named. He’d told Peter to talk to May and his dad about needing help, and he had gotten it. The first few sessions had been the worse, and poor Miles had not even being able to do get close or so much as hold his hand without Peter flinching.

However, that had been back in December, and it was now nearing the end of March. It was their spring break, and Peter was fed up at being treated like he’d break at any moment. After he’d gotten out of the hospital, Miles always asked before he even so much as laid his hand on his shoulder, and Peter has been fine at first but now he was fed up.

He tapped his pencil against his notebook repeatedly, biting his bottom lip as he watched Miles as he drew in his art book next to him on the couch in the communal area of the tower. When he’d recovered from his brief ~~coma~~ nap (“It wasn’t that bad!” “You could have died, Peter!”), he had given him his Christmas present even if it had been after the fact. It had been the art book he was using now and a set of 60 Arteza Everblend Art Markers.

He’d raised the money himself doing chores around the house and the tower, which is the only way he’d let his dad give him the money. Peter wasn’t proud, but he also didn’t like being just given stuff for no good reason.

Now, today was the day he would get Miles to just stop it. No more treating him like he’d break, as if he would freak out from every single touch. And most important of all, Peter wanted to be kissed again!

Miles lifted his eyes from his art book, lips quirking in amusement as he noticed Peter’s eyes on him. “What is it?”

And Peter meant to ask him to stop treating him like porcelain and to kiss him again every once in a while. Instead, what came out was not what he intended.

“Do you still love me?”

His eyes went wide at Peter’s words. “W-what? Where’s this coming from?”

Peter glanced away, sniffling as he shrugged. “You don’t kiss me and stuff,” he mumbled, feeling his face warming. “I know I’m a mess, but I’m trying a-and-“

“I can’t wait any longer,” Miles suddenly blurted out. The taller teen had set his art book aside and now his large hands cupped Peter’s face, making the shorter boy look up at him moments before his mouth was on his. It was the kinds of kisses they’d had before all this terrible ordeal had happened, full of heat and passion as Miles pressed him back against the couch. Peter couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he enjoyed the kiss.

Then Miles was suddenly pulling away and Peter was left flustered and confused. Peter then paid attention to what he was saying.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I didn’t mean to push, but you looked so cute and flustered. I should have asked permission. Can I kiss you? I mean, I already did but-“

Peter straightened from where he’d been halfway laying on the couch. “Miles!” he cut him off.

“Y-yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Miles was quiet a moment before a grin spread over his handsome face, making Peter’s heart skip a beat. _’I love him so much,’_ he thought a moment before Miles was kissing him again.

As Peter returned the kiss that made his chest warm and butterflies flutter in his stomach, he thought that they were going to be alright.-


End file.
